


tailed

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: masi is working late. esper wants him to come to bed, so he tells him, in his own way.





	tailed

The code doesn’t execute. There’s probably a missing comma, maybe a bracket, somewhere in the sea of commands, but he can’t find it.

Masi brings a gloved hand up to his face to rub at his eyes. The clock widget on one of the screens displays the ungodly hour of four AM. Maybe he should go to bed.

But the code is right there, almost complete. If only he could find the mistake, fix it and then see if everything works as he had inten–

Something pokes his shin.

He looks down to see a diamond segmented tail poking its head through a tiny crack in the space. It bumps his leg again, making sure not to use the pointed tip, before curling around his ankle, like a small snake. Masi can’t help but snort quietly, even as his eyes narrow is amusement.

“Feeling neglected?” he asks the tail, to which it slithers further up, nuzzling his pant leg. The last segment even pulls away as if to look up at him, wiggling in its own way of saying yes.

Masi casts one look back at the screen, code sitting there, flickering innocently, and then back down to the tail, which is wrinkling his pant.

“Alright, alright, you got me,” he mutters, standing up and rolling his shoulders. The tail flicks softly, languidly, but it doesn’t unwind even as Masi sets both the computer and Apocalypse into sleep mode for the night (or what’s left of it, anyway) and makes his way out of the spacious lab.

The tiny portal follows right behind him, the tail nuzzling against him all the while.

He doesn’t have to announce himself when he arrives at the bedroom. The tail finally slips free from its hold on his leg, retreating through the portal which flits out of existence as soon as it’s gone. Masi pushes the bedroom door open, fully expecting the soft grin on his counterpart’s face.

Esper is spread out on the bed, a pillow hugged close and propped underneath his chin. The tail that had called him waves a hello and it’s twins follow the lead.

“You’re unreal,” Masi shakes his head with a smile, to which Esper’s grin only turns lopsided, his whole head lolling to the side, legs bending to move back and forth in a facade of innocence.

“I’m just as real as you are,” Esper teases, beckoning the scientist with one of the tail.

Masi obliges, sitting on the edge if the bed, but Esper has other plans. A tail winds its way around his midriff, tugging him down. Esper rolls over, arms opening as Masi sprawls onto him.

Immediately, Esper muzzles his face into the crook of Masi’s neck, hair tickling the sensitive skin there. Tails wind their way around Masi’s legs, and then Esper’s legs do the same, curling around Masi.

“A little more and I wouldn’t be able to breathe,” Masi mutters, raising a hand to cradle the back of Esper’s head, fingers carding through the soft hair.

“Not a bad way to die,” Esper breathes, half-slurred into the other’s skin.

“It really isn’t,” Masi can’t help but agree. “I love you, you octopus.”

Esper’s first reaction is to tighten all the limbs he has wound around Masi, but he pulls away to look him in the face right after. “Octopuses have eight limbs. Last time I checked I only have seven.”

Masi leans in to kiss the pout off his face. “Guess it’s time to make another tail.”


End file.
